beastly_kingdom_5th_parkfandomcom-20200215-history
Beastly Kingdom 5th park
Beastly Kingdom 5th park The following is what I’m hearing from my source. Beastly Kingdom (possibly Dominion) will be the 5th park in Disney World. Unless they decide to go with Dark Dominion (villain park). Sister parks have been discussed for all 4 parks with ramps and parking decks connecting the sets. The new parks would be similar opposites of the originals. Magic Kingdom (heroes) & Dark Dominion (villains) Epcot (futureworld/world showcase) & ? (pastworld/america showcase) Animal Kingdom (animals) & Beastly Dominion (fantasy animals) Surprisingly it would be Animal Kingdom who would get their sister park first. From what I've heard, Beastly Kingdom may not be completely dead. For the park and the Dragon section to be greenlit Dragon Empire and Onward have to do good at the box office. It would have a similar layout to its sister park Animal Kingdom. With a mix of real and fantasy animals throughout the property. The lands would consist of a central Dragon section (Discovery Island), an Egypt section (Africa), Australia (Asia), a Stars Wars snow planet (Dinoland) and Fantasia (Pandora). A dark volcanic mountain in the "Dragon Section" will be the main icon for Beastly Dominion. It will be reminiscent of the mountain in disneysea, but vastly darker. Inside it would be a ride much like disneysea’s Journey to the Center of the Earth, but with a different type of ride vehicle. The pyramid ride in “Egypt” meanwhile will be one of the other big time attractions in the park and will showcase mythical creatures. Like Sphynx's and other legendary creatures of Egyptian lore. The land will also feature real animals as well though like Camels, Cobras and other desert dwelling animals. “Roaring Rapids" is going to be the E-ticket for “Australia”. The main star of the attraction will be gigantic Crocodile, that attacks anyone who dears to travel on his river. “Fantasia” will have 2 main attractions. One of them being the Fantasia boat ride and the other one would be “Bald Mountain”, a rollercoaster/water ride based on one of the most famous scenes from the film. A little village and its inhabitants sit below the mountain unbeknownst to what lurks within it. Chernabog, the main antagonist is a large gargoyle-like demon who lives within the mountain. He eventually emerges from the peak of Bald Mountain where he is perched. From it he summons many dark creatures like demons, hags, and harpies that visitors will come across on their voyage through the caverns. The secondary unheadliner attractions in the “Fantasia” section are the already aforementioned ones from the early days of planning. The animatronic of the Unicorn in the cave (which is like the setting in Paris) and the adjacent maze. Also planned as well is the Lochness restaurant, which hopefully doesn't serve Lochness on the menu. The “Star Wars” section at Beastly Kingdom is rumored to be an ice planet. Possibly Hoth or a new one based on a planet from a future film or television show. The land may include Taun Tauns, a Wampa and other cold climate creatures. I don’t have the snack locations, but the restaurant listing would consist of the following. Dragon Section – Dragon Fire Pizza (Quick) Fantasia – Lochness Landing (Quick) Star Wars – Unnamed Star Wars (Table) Australia – Tucker’s Takeaway (Quick) Egypt – Cafe Cairo (Table) '' Disclaimer: Everything I just mentioned is not guaranteed to happen. For now at least it has just been discussed behind closed doors.